You Always Wanted A Family
by tashy-lou
Summary: Barbara looked down at the small device in front of her. She didn't know what to think. This was completely unexpected and unbelievable and terrible and absolutely wonderful all at the same time.


You always wanted a family

Barbara looked down at the small device in front of her. She stared at the small blue line in complete disbelief, then she turned her head to look at the key again, it hadn't changed, nothing had. Barbara left the en suite bathroom and walked into the bedroom, she sat on the edge of the large king-size bed and stared down at the device again. She didn't know what to think. This was completely unexpected and unbelievable and terrible and absolutely wonderful. Barbara put the device down. She slowly and carefully placed her hand on her abdomen. She closed her eyes, this was completely overwhelming. Barbara blinked as she felt pressure building up in the corners of her eyes and smiled down at the pregnancy test on the bed beside her as she thought of the amazing miracle that was now growing inside her. She lay back on the bed, her eyes still closed, completely overwhelmed with emotion and completely unable to think of anything else. She lay there still with her eyes closed and a warm pink daze in her mind, she had never expected this to happen, it wasn't something she had planned, but that didn't matter now, nothing did, nothing except her and the child that had just begun to develop inside her, nothing but them, nothing but them and...Dick!

Barbara's eyes shot open at the unexpected thought, she sat up feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden movement. Dick. What was she going to do? What would she tell him? How would she tell him? When would she tell him?

That last question was easy, as soon as possible, he had to know about this as soon as possible. He needed to know that he was going to be a dad. Barbara looked around the room urgently, trying to think straight. Then her gazed suddenly shot back to something that she had seen, but hadn't really seen. Her cell phone. She got up and walked over to the bedside table picking up the shiny black phone. She then took it back to the bed and sat down again. She held the phone just staring at it for a minute then turned it on. The bright screen flashed in front of her eyes and she opened the messages, slowly she typed out her message to Dick typing each letter slowly and thinking each word through carefully. After she had finished typing her message, she erased it. She took a deep breath then started typing again. After several times trying to write the message she was finally happy with it, well not exactly happy, but it was the best she could come up with. She read it through one more then shaky fingers hovered over the phone and pressed the send button.

Barbara wondered how Dick would take the news. She smiled to herself as she lay back down on the bed feeling that warm pink haze wash over her again, fresh tears streamed down her face, she'd never actually cried from happiness before, but then again she'd never found out she was pregnant before.

This truly was a miracle.

Dick Grayson, Nightwing at the time, was sitting at a desk behind a screen in the watchtower and was bored out of his mind. He hated monitor duty, especially when it was just him on his own, there was nothing to do, no one to talk to. Unfortunately though somebody had to do it, and, unluckily for him, today that somebody just so happened to be him. He sat lazily back in the chair positioned in front of the desk and put his feet up on the spare one next to him, crossing his legs and lazily resting his arms behind his head. This was, unfortunately not the best position to be in when something surprising happens, like, for example, your phone going off and breaking the heavy silence you'd been sitting in for almost an hour. Which was exactly what just happened, Dick found the floor of the watchtower getting very close very fast as he fell out of his position between the chairs. He reached out one arm as he fell, which left him in the rather embarrassing position of sitting on the floor with one arm draped across the chair beside him and his legs caught on the armrest of the chair opposite, to make matters worse the chairs happened to be swivel chairs and as he tried to get up from this rather uncomfortable position the span causing him to fall back down and land rather painfully on his backside. If anybody had walked in at that moment then he would have been thoroughly humiliated.

When he finally managed to get up Dick immediately put the whole humiliating experience behind him, but made a mental note to later hack the security cameras and be sure to delete this particular event so no one else would see, other people, it seemed, weren't as forgiving as he was when something embarrassing happened to him. Dick sat back in his chair like nothing had happened, he then reached across the desk and picked up the thing that had caused all this. He turned on the touch screen phone and saw that he had a message from Barbara,. Dick smiled down at it before unlocking the phone and slowly reading the message she had sent him. Then reading the message again. Then again. Then one more time. As the message Barbara had just sent him began to sink in his expensive and uninsured phone slipped out of his hand and, being a smart phone, smashed open immediately on impact with the hard floor of the watchtower monitor room.

A/N Fluffy Dick/Babs stuff just because. I will be writing a sequel to this later on so look out for it.


End file.
